


True Loves Bite

by teganx28



Category: Diabolik Lovers
Genre: Biting, Eventual Smut, F/M, Slight Violence, Vampires, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:02:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8508934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teganx28/pseuds/teganx28
Summary: When you go to stay with the Sakamaki brothers for a while it is not how you expected it to be. You are constantly being abused and used by the brothers, but could your knight in shining armour come to save you? Or will he just take you for his own meal...?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I have literally never written fanfic before so please do not hate, I am going to try my best though and I would love to hear your opinion if you do read it! Thank you.

It had only been a few days since you had arrived at the rather large home of the Sakamaki brothers, but it seemed as though any last thread of hope for you life had already been lost.  
The brothers would constantly attack and taunt you on a daily basis and act so superior compared to you, but how would they even know as they hardly let you get a word in. Being bitten and pained everyday with no sign of escape; maybe death might even be a better way to go compared to this torture. Despite being their guest not one of them a showed even a slight bit of kindness towards you since arriving and it was really stressing you out.

How could they think so highly of themselves that no one else mattered?!

It seemed that the only thing you were getting out of this visit were scars. Mentally and physically. With your mind constantly being clouded with thousands of thoughts it was hard to concentrate on anything other than the current situation. At least you were still allowed to attend school, but even so you found the work difficult to do too. And just when you thought that it may have been a good way to get away from everything, the boys pestered you at school too unable to get away from them you were almost going mad. 

One question that always seemed to be on your mind; one that you just could not find the answer to no matter how hard you looked was:

Why on earth did my dad send me here to stay with these people?

He must have known them and if he did he must have known what they are what what they did, so why? Did he know you would be put through all this?

Your peace was suddenly interrupted by the opening of your door. Ah, at least they let you have your own room in this castle like place you thought to yourself. But it wasn't as if you had any privacy anyway with the foul people that you shared this residence with. They would just come barging in whenever they please and take whatever they please without you being able to say a thing against it. It really made your stomach turn. You could only think:

God, they are so full of themselves, did their parents ever teach them manners?

It them then crossed your mind that maybe they didn't have parents as you had never seen anyone that looked such. Surely they must though? However these were creatures of the night who knows how they come to be.

You slowly look up from the smooth silk of the bed cover over to the door to inspect the figure that had just passed through your door without even knocking or showing any politeness. You clenched your teeth together in disgust and tried to hide the sour look on your face, but you just could not. The presence of them alone was enough to destroy any thoughts of happiness or life before arriving here.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D
> 
> Please leave a comment below telling me how I did. (＾ｰ^)ノ
> 
> Also I am very sorry about how short it is, I don't really have much time to write. xD
> 
> Please leave a comment I will be your best friend and love you forever, I will tend to your every need and be your slave. For any means necessary. ,':)


End file.
